buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Negative
" " (ネガティブ Negatibu) is an attribute. Cards with the attribute have there card border colours become different shades of blue. This is an antagonist deck from the "Buddy Virtual" Roleplay, utilized by Miku Hitojichi. Playstyle Negative monsters are unique from other monster because they have a "minus size", fundamentally they are no different from normal sizes. *Size -1 = Size 0 *Size -2 = Size 1 *Size -3 = Size 2 *Size -4 = Size 3 Their main style of play is to Set their monsters face-down until they can call out their ace, which either builds a defensive wall or creates an all-out assault. Additionally, some of the Negative cards can be used as regular support for the normal Worlds they belong to. List of Sets with Cards *TD Extra Booster 1: Plan to Reverse *TD Trial Deck 1: Dimension of the Negative List of Cards Ancient World Spells *Negative Zone "Primal" Monsters Size -1 *"Negative" Dragon of the Reverse, Little Land Mu Size -3 *Silver Dragon, Adelaide "Negative" Size -4 *Anti-sea Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger "Negative" *Duel Sieger "Negative" Danger World Spells *Battle Aura Virus *Reverse World Demon Slay Items *Reverse Sickle, "Negative" Demon Slay Monsters Size -2 *Armorknight Ogre "Negative" Size -3 *Anti Speed Jailer, "Negative" Gepard *Armorknight Cerberus "Negative" *Armorknight Minotaur "Negative" Size -4 *Armorknight "Negative" Drake Darkness Dragon World Items *"Negative" Sickle, Anti-fang *Anti-life Sword, "Negative" Bringer Spells *"Negative" Virus *Gate of the Anti-world, "Negative" *Reverse Battlefield *Reverse Judgment Monsters Size -1 *"Negative" Black Dragon, Antiblade *"Negative" Fire, Antiflame *Shooter of Anti-bullets, Gaspard "Negative" Size -2 *Anti Crest Dragon, Earlbow "Negative" *Black Death Anti-dragon, Abygale "Negative" *Death Dragon, Deathgaze "Negative" *Death Ruler, Gallows "Negative" Size -3 *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Negative" *Reverse Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos "Negative" Size -4 *Reverse Evil Dragon, Samael "Negative" Size -5 *Anti-life Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka "Negative" Dragon World Items *"Negative" Dragonblade, Antibrave *"Negative" Dragonblade, Antifearless Spells *Reverse Dragon Shield Monsters Size -3 *Drum Bunker Dragon "Negative" *Jackknife "Negative" *Rising Flare Dragon "Negative" *Thunder Knights, "Negative" Halberd Dragon Size -4 *Super Armordragon, Galvanic "Negative" Dragon Impact Monsters Size -3 *Bal Dragon, ""Negative" Bal Hammer!" Dungeon World Spells *World Dismantlement Impacts *"Negative" Mission Card, "Enter the Reverse World!" Monsters Size -2 *"Negative" Slime Size -3 *Reverse Mech, Eisen "Negative" *Reverse Warrior, Quenzwei "Negative" Hero World Items *"Negative" Blaster, Anti-load Spells *Anti-attack *Anti-energy *Anti-Body Formula *Anti-protection *MODE:Negative *Reverse Operation! Monsters Size -1 *"Negative" Envoy, Antibell *Anti Deity, Slashark "Negative" Size -2 *"Negative" Fist, Gwen *Anti Police, "Negative" Chaser *Anti Warrior, "Negative" Einder Size -3 *Antihero, Schwarz "Negative" *Card Rhino "Negative" *Gaigrander "Negative" *Reverse Warrior, "Negative" Blader Size -4 *"Negative" Card Burn *Reverse Sword Deity, "Negative" Kaizeron Katana World Spells *Reverse Arts, Anti-Life Prison Monsters Size -2 *Anti-electron Ninja, Shiden "Negative" *Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya "Negative" *Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage "Negative" *Reverse in Heart, Yamigitsune "Negative" Size -3 *Anti-yellow Fiend, "Negative" Hoshiguma *Blade Beast of "Negative", Mikazuki Munechika *Ghoul Anti-Deity, Gojinmaru "Negative" Legend World Monsters Size -1 *Cait "Negative" in Boots Size -3 *Reverse Knights of the Round Table, "Negative" Arthur *Reverse Star Deity, "Negative' Astraeus Magic World Monsters Size -2 *Dragowizard, Qinus Axia "Negative" Size -4 *"Negative" Demon Lord, Rucifiel *Reverse Flame Master, Ganzack "Negative" Star Dragon World Spells *Anti Charge *Anti-Soul *Anti-World Portal *Core Corruption *Digital Infection *Forced Malfunction *Negative Generator *Negative Zero *Parallel Destruction *Reverse Charge *Virus Re-Load Impacts *Interdimensional Virus, "Negative" Takeover *Reversed Wormhole, "Negative" Absorber *World Destruction Virus, "Negative" End Monsters Size -1 *Anti Cemetery, "Negative" Remnant *Anti Deus, Akision "Negative" Size -2 *Antiarms, "Negative" Alma *Anti-crater, "Negative" Basin *Anti Vision, Shadowscare "Negative" Size -3 *"Negative" Crown, Anticorona *Antiblaze, "Negative" Maxwell *Anti Envoy, Aettir "Negative" Size -4 *Anti Crystal Dragon, Athora "Negative" Dual Cards Spells *Reverse World Great Spell, Reborn "Negative" (Magic/Legend) Monsters Size -1 *"Negative" Blade, Joker (Legend/Dungeon) Size -4 *Judgement of the Infected King, "Negative" Miserea (Legend/Dungeon) Other Flags *Negative Zone Items *Rod of Reverse, "Negative" Cane Spells *Negative Space Monsters Size -4 *Homeland of the "Negative", "Negative" World *Hundred Demons Anti-fiend, "Negative" Yamigedo *Planetary Base, "Negative" World *Reverse Archangel, Deus "Negative" *Ruler of the Anti-World, The "Negative" List of Support Cards Ancient World Monsters Size -4 *Duel Sieger "Negative" Danger World Monster Size -4 *Armorknight "Negative" Drake Darkness Dragon World Items *Anti-life Sword, "Negative" Bringer Spells *Gate of the Anti-world, "Negative" *Reverse Battlefield *Reverse Judgment Monsters Size -3 *Reverse Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos "Negative" Size -5 *Anti-life Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka "Negative" Dragon World Impact Monsters Size -3 *Bal Dragon, ""Negative" Bal Hammer!" Dungeon World Spells *World Dismantlement Impacts *"Negative" Mission Card, "Enter the Reverse World!" Hero World Spells *Anti-energy *Reverse Operation! Monsters Size -1 *Anti Deity, Slashark "Negative" Size -2 *Anti Warrior, Einder "Negative" Size -3 *Antihero, Schwarz "Negative" Katana World Monsters Size -2 *Anti-electron Ninja, Shiden "Negative" *Reverse in Heart, Yamigitsune "Negative" Size -3 *Anti-yellow Fiend, "Negative" Hoshiguma Legend World Monsters Size -3 *Reverse Star Deity, "Negative" Astaeus Magic World Monsters Size -4 *"Negative" Demon Lord, Rucifiel Star Dragon World Spells *Anti-Soul *Anti-World Portal *Digital Infection Impacts *World Destruction Virus, "Negative" End Monsters Size -2 *Antiarms, "Negative" Alma *Anti-crater, "Negative" Basin Size -4 *Anti Crystal Dragon, Athora "Negative" Dual Cards Spells *Reverse World Great Spell, Reborn "Negative" (Magic/Legend) Other Flags *Negative Zone Items *Rod of Reverse, "Negative" Cane Spells *Negative Space Monsters Size -4 *Hundred Demons Anti-fiend, "Negative" Yamigedo *Reverse Archangel, Deus "Negative" *Ruler of the Anti-World, The "Negative" Category:Negative Category:Attributes